


5SOS x 1D One Shots

by lukeswheeze1d



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Boyfriends, Hurt Ashton Irwin, Hurt Michael, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot, Pain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25190269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lukeswheeze1d/pseuds/lukeswheeze1d
Summary: I know this one's gonna be a massive flop but the summer holidays are coming up so I'll have a hella lot of free time.So I've started a One Shot Book.You can request absolutely anything for these crazy boys to get into.BOYXBOY ONLYPlease specify;Name(s):Age(s):AU/RR(Alternate/Real Reality):Scenario/PlotI'm not expecting anything to happen with this but it's here if y'all wanna request anything.And who knows, your idea may be turned into a real book :)This is also on my Wattpad: 1dfangirl100
Relationships: Calum Hood/Ashton Irwin, Luke Hemmings/Ashton Irwin, Luke Hemmings/Calum Hood, Michael Clifford/Ashton Irwin, Michael Clifford/Calum Hood, Michael Clifford/Luke Hemmings, Michael Clifford/Luke Hemmings/Calum Hood/Ashton Irwin, Niall Horan/Zayn Malik/Liam Payne/Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 6





	1. MUKE - We Can Be Heroes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think we've all established that I'm bad at writing people's requests. Don't worry, I've started most of them... Just not finished.  
> Howeverrrrr, I did write this one up real quick and no, I haven't checked for any spelling mistakes. This is what you get at 4 in the morning I guess.   
> Anyway, enjoy :)
> 
> Contains: Explicit language, blood, fire
> 
> Michael- 19  
> Luke- 18

"Not again," Michael whispered, sucking in a sharp breath and running down an alley, where he changed into his superhero costume. 

You see, Michael Clifford was a super-hero going by the name of Mike-Ro-Wave, with the power to shape shift into any form. Unfortunately, like every good thing, there was a limit. Michael learnt the hard way that the bigger the transformation, the quicker he grew tired and weak. He would need to rest up after a long mission, otherwise he'd pass out and be unable to shape shift for an extended period of time. However, after he'd risked it so many times and on more than one occasion passed out and his identity nearly revealed by his enimes, he requested some sort of warning from the guy who makes his suit. Calum, who goes by Cal-Pal, installed a small light in his collar on the right side of his neck that will flash and beep when he was getting close to the end of his powers. The beeps would get faster and faster until they form one long, continous beep and that would be the end for Mike-Ro-Wave. It was a clever invention, but boy did it get annoying sometimes. 

Back to reality, Michael transformed into a mighty eagle, where he took flight. I wasn't hard to locate the burning apartment building, as it's firey blaze stood out from the rest of the buildings. He transformed back to his human form in mid air, landing in a tuck and roll through a window. 

Michael knew his job was serious, but he was still a showman at heart and couldn't help but perform a few tricks and stunts here and there. 

"Help! Somebody!"

Michael picked up the screaming coming from a few rooms away and ran through the fire, trying to spot the woman who had been screaming. Thankfully, he found her quickly. She was crouching by a window, contemplating whether to jump or not. 

"Ma'am, don't fear, Mike-Ro-Wave is here." Michael smiled, climbing on the sil next to the lady, presumably in her mid 30s. "Trust me, I'll get you out of here."

"Please, my family's already out. I have to see them!" The lady cried, pointing to a small group of three standing by a tree, looking up at the burning window with hope. They looked like small ants from this height. 

"Do you trust me?" Michael asked. 

The woman nodded softly, letting Michael wrap his arms around her waist. 

"Three, two, one, go."

The woman screamed as Michael tilted them out of the window, sending them falling. Michael loosened his grip and shifted the best he could to make sure they were falling in a position where they would land on him. Roughly two metres from the ground, Michael transformed into a mattress, providing a soft landing for the woman. 

"Mummy!" Some kids cry, running towards their crying mother. 

Michael didn't even stay for a thank you, instead transforming back to an eagle and flying back to the top, where he saved multiple other people the same way he saved the woman. 

He had just landed back in the building for the seventh time when he began to hear a steady beep in his right ear. 

"Better make this quick."

Michael ran past falling debris, large flames and torched furniture, calling out to see if anyone else was in the building. This was the last floor he had to check. 

"Mike-Ro-Wave!" .

Michael turned around, thinking the voice was from a civilian who he'd missed. However, standing proudly in black and silver, was the biggest snob out there. Dr Fluke. He got the power of electricity and flight, much like the famous Thor. Except Dr Fluke didn't have a hammer. 

"Dr Fluke," Michael mumbled through gritted teeth. 

"Don't worry, I searched the whole floor. There's no one up here." Dr Fluke smirked. 

"What about that room?" Mike-Ro-Wave questioned, walking to the locked room where someone was clearly banging on the door.

"Shit," Dr Fluke mumbled. "Don't worry, we'll get you out!"

"You're bad at your job, Fluke. Just admit it." Michael smirked, transforming into a small rat and crawling under the door. On the other side, he transformed back leading the man to the window. 

The man coughed and spluttered, barely reacting to anything Michael was doing. 

"Don't worry sir," Michael smiled. "You'll be okay."

Michael again tilted them out the window, transforming into a matress for a soft landing. When the man had been picked up by paramedics, he transformed back, standing up slowly. The beeping was getting faster. This is where he'd usually notify Fluke he had to go and leave the mission to him but unfortunately, the power of lightning just doesn't come in useful when there's a fire. He had to make sure everyone was out. 

Michael transformed into a hummingbird, thinking it was better if he used smaller transformations from now on. He landed on the fourth floor. The flames had gotten higher since he was last here. He couldn't make it through in his human form. He transformed into a spider, crawling up the walls. It wasn't the best option but it was all he had. Michael tried his best to ignore the beeping but it was almost deafening. 

"Hello?! Is anyone in here?" Michael cried out. 

He checked all rooms quickly. Everyone was out of the building, finally. Michael crawled up onto the roof, walking towards the open window. His vision was getting blurry and he could barely walk straight. 

"No... no..." Michael mumbled, too weak to hold onto the roof. Back in human form, he fell onto a glass table, gasping as it shattered beneath him. He could feel shards digging into his skin but he couldn't move. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to transform to get out of the situation. Perhaps he'd transform into a shed, where his tin walls wouldn't be affected by the countless shards of glass in his back. The beeping was so loud and so fast, almost one continous beep. 

"Please," Michael whispered, using a final bit of effort to transform into a mouse, where he scattered out of the pile of glass. The shards hurt his paws but the large shards previously stuck had fallen out. Michael managed to get to the corner of the room before he transformed back against his will and the beeping grew into one continous sound. He coughed weakly, the smoke finally getting to his lungs. 

Michael always said to himself, "I'm gonna die saving the President or I ain't never gonna die!" Turns out, he was probably wrong. 

Next to him, a large chunk of plaster fell, causing a large cloud of dust and smoke that blew his mask off. Weakly, he lifted his arm over his face, using one weak, final attempt to hide his identity.

"Fluke," Michael croaked. "Fluke, please!"

He felt more and more dizzy with every passing second. He wasn't sure if he'd make it. Black dots clouded his vision, the only thing keeping him awake was the pain of the flame slowly making its way up Michael's leg.

"Mike-Ro-Wave, I'm gonna help you- Oh god your leg!"

If Michael wasn't so weak, he would've laughed. Fluke was just an idiot sometimes. However, all he could do as whimper and splutter.

"Please, please, open your eyes."

Michael weakly let his arm slide off his face, he looked up at Dr Fluke. He gasped, unsure if it was from the pain or the fact that he just realised: Dr Fluke was his best friend and boyfriend Luke Hemmings. 

"M- Michael?" Luke whispered. 

"Lukey, please. Please, god it hurts!"

"Mikey, I'm gonna help you don't worry! Can you transform?"

"C- Can't..." Michael whispered, coughing harshly. 

"Oh god, Mikey, you're coughing up blood."

"Please, Lukey, it hurts so bad!"

Luke bit his lip. "I don't have time to do any first aid. I'm gonna fly you back to my house but it's gonna be a bitch for your leg. You'll change there so I can take you to the hospital." 

"Please, please..."

Luke mumbled a series of "I'm sorry"s as he scooped Michael into his arms, jostling his leg. 

Michael screamed, clenching Luke's shirt with his hands. 

"S- Stop- Let go- Please, hurts too bad!"

Luke didn't listen, instead, he made a running start for the window, jumping out and taking flight.

Michael screamed again as the wind cut into his charred leg.

"Shh, shh. Nearly there. It'll be okay." 

"Kill me, please, please. Kill me." 

Luke knew how much pain Michael was in. If he was burnt while he still had strength, there wouldn't be an issue, as superheros can survive many different conditions. However, since Michael had used up all his strength, he was essentially a plain human again, with an extremely low pain intolerance, compared to his former self. 

Luke looked down, upset to discover Michael had passed out from the pain. 

Michael woke again lying down on a hard surface. He looked up, figuring out he was lying on the kitchen bench at Luke's kitchen. 

"Look who's finally awake." Luke smiled, walking over to Michael's head and pushing his hair out of his face. "Bad time, too. I'm just about to clean your leg." 

Michael looked down, noticing he was now in some of Luke's clothes. His ankle was suspended from the roof, elevating his leg. He gagged at the sight. His leg was red, bloody and blistery, even red in some spots. Michael gagged again, turning his head to the side. Luke quickly grabbed a plastic shopping bag and brought it up to Michael's face, letting him throw up in it. 

Luke wiped the sweat off Michael's face with a tissue and let him rest for a moment while he dampened a cloth. 

"Okay, Mikey, talk to me. Keep your mind off the pain."

Mikey nodded slightly, staring back at the ceiling. 

"So how long have you been Mike-Ro-Wave?"

Luke started gently wiping Michael's leg below his knee, making the older boy clench his teeth and cry out in pain. Tears sprung his eyes as he tried to tell Luke to stop. 

"I was picked two years ago, how about you?" Luke asked calmly, trying to soothe the older boy. 

"F- Four!" Michael choked out. "Four years."

Luke smiled, continuing to wipe down Michael's leg. "You've got more experience then me, then."

Michael let his hand fall and grip the side of the counter. He clenched his eyes shut, tensing his body up. 

"Baby, relax. It'll be okay. It'll be so much better if you relax."

"Lukey," Michael whimpered. 

With one hand, Luke his job. With the other, he held Michael's hand, whispering soothing words and making light conversation. Michael thought it would get easier the longer they did it for but it didn't. The entire twenty minutes was nothing but pain. 

"You did so well, baby. I love you so much. I'm so proud. So, so proud. I just have to bandage it up, baby, you'll be okay." Luke whispered, peppering kisses all over Michael's face. 

Michael smiled weakly and wiped the sweat from his face. 

Luke kissed him once more before going back to his leg. Slowly and gently, he wrapped Michael's grilled leg in a stark white bandage. 

"Do you want to sit up?" Luke asked. 

"I can try," Michael mumbled, looking at Luke with a look of desperation. 

Luke slowly helped Michael into a sitting position, careful not to jostle his leg or go too fast. 

"Dizzy," Michael mumbled collapsing onto Luke's chest. 

"Let's get you to the couch, yeah?" Luke whispered. 

Michael nodded and leaned heavier on Luke. Luke carried the fragile boy to the couch gently. 

"L- Luke-" Michael whispered brokenly. 

"You alright baby?" 

"I- Inhaler." Michael could always sense an incoming asthma attack from a mile away. He was right. Before Luke could even react, Michael's face went bright red as he struggled to breathe. 

"Shit, baby I'll be right back!" Luke mumbled, launching out of his seat and sprinting to the bathroom. He snatched Michael's inhaler and quickly ran back to the struggling boy. 

Michael had tears running down his face and was coughing violently, half falling off the couch. 

Luke quickly took the cap off the inhaler, shaking it as he sat down next to his wheezing boyfriend. 

"Ready? One, two, three."

Luke brought the inhaler to Michael's lips and pressed down, letting the meditation work it's magic. Michael shook his head, signaling to Luke that he needed more. 

Luke held Michael close and again gave the older boy another dose of ventilation. 

"Lukey-" Michael wheezed out, looking at Luke with panic-stricken eyes. It still wasn't working. 

Luke swore under his breath and tried again, and again, and again. He knew Michael's never needed more than three before so clearly, this one was far more serious. 

"Mikey, baby, stay with me." Luke whispered, using one hand to dial sm ambulance and one hand to give Michael another dose. 

Michael closed his eyes and fell sideways, off the couch, landing in a crumpled heap on the floor. 

"Mikey, baby, open your eyes!" Luke cried, setting his phone down and kneeling next to Michael. "Baby, wake up!" 

Luke used one hand to check Michael's pulse and hovered the other hand over Michael's nose and mouth to see if he was breathing. 

"Shit! Mikey!" 

He wasn't breathing. 

Panicking, Luke rolled Michael onto his back, beginning CPR. He shouted out the numbers of chest compressions whilst singing Another One Bites the Dust by Queen in his head to keep the rhythm going.

"Twenty-eight, twenty-nine, thirty!" 

Luke took a deep breath, pinched Michael's nose and carefully breathed into Michael's mouth. 

He checked for a pulse again, before yelling in anger and disbelief. He started chest compressions again, tears flowing freely down his face. 

"Two, three, four- Mikey baby please, please don't leave me! N- Nine, ten, eleven."

Luke begged Michael to wake up all the way up to thirty before pinching Michael's nose and breathing into his mouth again. Luke lifted his head to take a deep breath, but before he could go back down, Michael gasped loudly and coughed and spluttered. 

"Oh my god, Mikey! Thank god! Oh my god Mikey I love you so much! I love you so, so much!" Luke cried, helping Michael sit up and breathe through it.

Michael weakly leant on Luke and buried his head in his boyfriend's shoulder. Luke didn't bother to even attempt to hide his tears, crying loudly and whispering "I almost lost you" again and again. 

The ambulance could now be heard, and Luke sighed in relief. Michael gently wrapped his arms around Luke. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hours later, Michael lay awake in a hospital bed, waiting for his boyfriend. Luke soon arrived holding a balloon that said "get well soon", a giant teddy bear and a heart shaped box of chocolates. 

"What's all this?" Michael smiled. 

"I love you," Luke whispered, quickly leaning in to kiss his boyfriend. 

"I love you more," Michael grinned once they had finished. 

Luke smiled and rest the teddy bear on Michael's head, giggling softly at the sight. Michael giggled too, happy to see his boyfriend happy. 

"You saved my life," Michael smiled, resting his hand on Luke's cheek. "You're my hero, Dr Fluke."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2651 words.


	2. ASHTON - Spiked Drink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one isn't requested. It's mainly Ashton with a friendship, not relationship to the rest of the boys. Sorta Cashton, because besties. 
> 
> Contains: Alcohol, drugs, explicit language.

The boys of 5 Seconds of Summer had just found out their third album; Youngblood had just gone number one in Australia and boy, they wanted to celebrate. 

What better way to celebrate such a success than to go to a bar and get drunk out of their minds? 

Ashton, being the eldest, was trying to be responsible. Michael and Luke were already drunk out of their minds but Calum was only slightly tipsy. Ashton hadn't had one drop of alcohol, just soda. 

"Come on Ashy! We're number one! You gotta celebrate!" Calum grinned widely. 

"Yeah Ash! Don't be a party pooper." Michael whined. 

"Pooper," Luke giggled, forcing himself and Michael to fall into a laughing fit. 

"Just one. I have to drive you realise?" Ashton spoke, firmly yet loosely. 

Calum grinned in triumph and ordered Ashton a pint of beer before turning around and talking to Michael about some random topic Ashton didn't care enough to listen to. 

That was when Luke tripped, falling to the ground with a thud. Being drunk, he simply fell into another laughing fit, not seeming to be injured in any way. 

Ashton turned back around and grabbed the glass of beer infront of him. He took a large sip, sighing in satisfaction at the ice cold liquid pouring down his throat. 

Moments later, Ashton felt something change inside him. He suddenly felt extremely energised. He felt as if he could battle the muscular guy with tattoos sitting in the corner. He felt like he could win a battle against a tiger shark with his bare fists. 

"Ash?" Calum spoke in a sing-song voice, waving his hand in front Ashton's face.

Ashton grinned widely at Calum, jumping up from his barstool. 

"Come on Cal. Come on. Come on, let's dance. Dance with me Cal, come on." Ashton grinned, his words moulding into eachother. 

"Ash, are you okay?" Calum asked, noticing Ashton's dialted eyes and eccentric movement. 

"Yeah! I'm great! We're number one!" Ashton grinned, still talking at a rapid pace. 

Ashton took another swig from his glass and somehow, his grin got wider. 

"Calum, we number one! We number... We number! Youngblood. iTunes. Number! Yay! Calum!" Ashton giggled. 

Calum grew more concerned. Even with Ashton's natural unnormal behavior, he shouldn't be this out of it after half a glass of beer. 

"Numbie. One. Cal. Straya. I like drumming Cal."

Ashton reached for his glass again but Calum quickly snatched it away, not wanting Ashton to get any worse. 

"No. Calum give it back. Give it back. Give it back." Ashton growled. 

Calum shook his head and placed the glass far away from Ashton. 

"Cal..." Ashton mumbled. 

"No. You're not getting it back." Calum spoke. 

"No, I- I feel dizzy- I'm gonna-" Ashton mumbled, quickly covering his mouth with his hand and gagging, hunching over. 

Calum's eyes widened and he quickly got up, leading Ashton through the crowd of drunks, not caring how many people he hit or glared at. He led Ashton to the bathroom and opened a cubicle for him. 

Ashton quickly dropped to his knees and threw up in the toilet, tears streaming down his face. Calum simply rubbed his back and coached him through it, whispering comforting words in his ear. Ashton spat in the toilet, having stopped throwing up for a moment. 

"You done Ashy?" Calum asked. 

Ashton shook his head softly and whined in pain. Calum gently rest the back of his hand on Ashton's forehead, quick to take it away. 

"Ash, you're burning up. Do you need an ambulance or something?" Calum asked. 

Ashton shook his head roughly, which seemed to be a bad idea, since he was throwing up again not a split second later. 

"I'm gonna go talk to the bartender. I think your drink was spiked or something." Calum whispered, running his hand through Ashton's sweaty hair. 

Ashton nodded softly and muttered a small 'be careful' before going back to throwing up. 

"You'll be alright in here?" 

"Y- Yeah." 

Calum got up and walked back out to the bar, quickly locating the whereabouts of the bartender who made Ashton's drink. He was sure to get him fired. 

"Excuse me?" Calum spat, eyeing the bartender. 

"Can I help you, sir?" The bartender asked. 

"You made my friend a pint of beer. What else did you put in it?" Calum growled. 

"Sorry?"

"Don't play dumb with me. You spiked the drink with some crazy drug, didn't you? You are so getting fired for this."

The bartender's eyes widened and he dropped the tea towel he was holding. 

"No! I didn't, I swear! I love my job- I'd never do anything like that. This is a crowded bar, perhaps someone else slipped something in after I served it." 

Calum's face softened slightly at those words. In all honesty, that does seem like the likely scenario. 

"I'm sorry about your friend. There's a room out back if he needs to sleep it out?" The bartender offered. 

"That'd be great," Calum smiled. 

"Alright. You bring him out back and I'll get it ready."

Calum smiled again and quickly went back to the bathroom. 

Ashton was leaning against the wall, eyes closed and mouth open. If it weren't for the vomit on his chin and his sweaty skin, he'd look adorable. 

Nevertheless, Calum gently wiped the vomit off Ashton's chin and slung his arm around his waist. 

"Can you walk?" Calum asked. 

Ashton shook his head softly. His legs felt like jelly and he just wanted to lie down. 

Calum smiled sympathetically and gently lifted Ashton up, letting him lean all his body weight on Calum.

"How do you feel?" Calum whispered. 

"H- Hurt," Ashton managed to choke out.

"Where?"

"S- Stomach a- and head."

"I'll get you some panadol in a moment."

Calum took Ashton around to the back room and gently lay him on the bed the bartender had made for him. Ashton whimpered quietly and curled in on himself. His stomach wouldn't stop flipping and aching and his head felt like it was slowly imploding. 

Calum sighed sadly and rubbed Ashton's stomach, not really sure what else to do. Surprsingly, it worked as Ashton visibly calmed down and relaxed, feeling more at ease.

Somehow, Michael and Luke found their way to the room, collapsing against the door and falling on their faces. Again, still drunk, the pain didn't affect them and they simply laughed it off. 

"What's wrong with Ashy, Cal?" Luke pouted.

"He's a little sick, Lukey." Calum replied. 

"He's a lightweight." Michael scoffed.

Calum wanted to defend Ashton and tell them he was drugged but they were both far too drunk to understand. 

Thankfully, Ashton woke up the next morning feeling way better. Unfortunately, he and Calum had to deal with two very hungover men.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1159 words.


	3. ASHTON - Long Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one's based on a weird dream I had last night :)
> 
> Contains: Blood, vomit, explicit language, fainting. 
> 
> There's a bit of Cashton but it's not until the end
> 
> Ashton-26  
> Calum- 25  
> Michael-24  
> Luke-24  
> (Ages based on how old they'll be around tour in 2021)

"I've said it once and I'll say it again. It's great to be back on tour." Luke smiled, flopping down on the couch in their dressing room.

"Mm, where are we playing tonight again?" Ashton asked from where he was lying on the floor.

"Sydney, dumb ass. You were with your mum like two hours ago." Michael laughed, taking a sip from his beer.

"You alright, Ash?" Calum asked, placing the back of his hand on Ashton's forehead.

"Yeah, I'm just tired," Ashton smiled, leaning slightly into Calum's cold hand.

"Buddy we have ten minutes until we're on. You gonna be alright?" Luke asked.

"Yeah I'll be okay."

Luke hummed and picked up his beaten old acoustic guitar from next to him and strummed it quietly.

"Ashy is sicky... Tired and... Tiredyyy," Luke sang with a mischievous smile.

Ashton smiled and sat up slightly. He immediately began to feel dizzy and he had to lie back down quickly before he passed out.

"Ash?" Michael questioned, kneeling down beside the oldest band mate. "Ash, are you okay?"

Ashton didn't respond for a moment, trying to let the dizziness fade.

"Ash? Ash. Ash!"

"Y- Yeah. Just sat up too quickly." Ashton mumbled, sitting up again, slower this time.

Calum quickly put his hand behind Ashton, making sure to catch him if he fell.

Ashton sighed and stood up slowly. He slightly regretted suggesting to do longer shows. Their setlist was just over two hours long, with all their songs off CALM, a handful of fan favourites from all their previous albums and even a few old covers they brought back and switched out every night for nostalgia. Last night, for their first Sydney show, Luke even brought back Please Don't Go by Mike Posner, to the excitement of fans. However, with the extended set list, Ashton grew tired very quickly behind the drum kit. He didn't even get a break while the other boys were talking as he'd be playing something in the background to add extra hype to the atmosphere. He'd only get breaks when he himself was talking or if there was a part of a song he didn't play in. This is why the band collectively decided to add in a small acoustic set in the middle of the show, where they'd all come sit down in the middle of the stage and sing some acoustic songs. This is where most of the covers lay. They have done I Miss You and Jasey Rae so far, along with some of their own songs such as San Francisco, Wherever You Are, Gotta Get Out and Amnesia. Ashton was still drumming on his cajon, but not as much.

"Five minutes, boys!" A stage manager yelled from backstage.

The rest of the band also stood up, getting in their ceremonial huddle.

"Let's put on a good show tonight, boys," Calum smiled, looking around the group.

All the boys nodded with enthusiasm.

"We'll put on a show they can't forget," Michael smiled.

"Go on, everyone, shake out the nerves," Ashton grinned, mostly pointing it to Luke as he had an uneasy look on his face.

Everyone let go and shook their bodies stupidly. They erupted in laughter and headed out the door, patting each other on the back.

"Lukey," Michael called from behind Luke, making him turn around. "You look nervous."

"'M worried about Ash," Luke confessed.

"He'll be okay, don't worry. And he's right behind us, we can check up on him."

Luke nodded and thanked the man who handed him his guitar.

The four boys got their queue and ran on stage while the lights were out. Lights began flashing as they began playing one of their singles; No Shame.

~~~

They got up to their 13th song of the night and Ashton wasn't doing so well. His muscles ached and his vision clouded every time he moved his head. He didn't understand. On past tours, their set list was longer than this and he'd be doing fine at this point.

"SYDNEY HOW WE DOING?!" Luke cried into his microphone.

Ashton bit his lip and reluctantly played a simple beat in the background to keep the hype up.

"Now, if you've been on Twitter lately, you'd know that this is the time where we all come down here and perform a few acoustic songs. An acoustic set," Luke grinned.

"IT SOUNDS A BIT LOUD FOR AN ACOUSTIC SET CALUM!" The fans screamed, almost in unison, making the boys on stage laugh, except for Ashton, of course.

"Okay, so we've got a few special ones for you tonight," Luke explained as stage hands carried stools and a cajon into the stage and also set up a microphone for Ashton. "Ash, why don't you come down and join us?"

While the rest of the boys sat down on their designated stools, Ashton climbed over the drum kit and sat down on his cajon.

"Hey everyone! It's so good to see your faces up close, Sydney!" Ashton smiled into the microphone. "Mikey, what are we playing first up?"

"Well this first one's an old one. It's off Sounds Good Feels Good, it's San Francisco!" Michael smiled.

Ashton managed to drum and sing his way through the song, but not without earning a few concerned looks from his bandmates, especially Luke.

The next song, Check Yes, Juliet, barely had any drum parts in it and Ashton only had to use a shaker in the choruses. He didn't sing in this one so he let his mind wander as he looked out at the crowd, blowing kisses at all the fans. It always seemed surreal; the job they have. They're all so grateful for everyone who supports them and-

Holy shit the lights are bright up here. Ashton quickly turned back to face his bandmates in the elongated semicircle they were sitting in. Michael, who was on the other side, shot him a worried look. Ashton smiled and shook his head, wiping his forehead with the back of his hand. He was thankful that this set was shot in black and white when cast on the big screen so no one could see just how sweaty he is. 

Soon enough, they were back to their normal positions playing more songs. Ashton was certain he looked sick when he was sitting up front, so he went all out for the first few songs. Surprisingly, it wasn't that hard. Supposedly, the adrenaline pushed him through it. As long as he didn't stop, he'd be okay. 

"This next song's a new one. If you know the words, sing along. This is lover of mine." Luke announced, taking a seat at the grand piano sitting in front of the drums. 

Ashton swore in his head. He didn't play until the second verse, which gave him enough time for the adrenaline to wear off. He opened his mouth to call out to Luke. He didn't know what he'd ask for, but nevertheless, no noise came out of his mouth. He wanted to try again, but Luke had already started to play the instrument in front of him. Ashton sighed, blowing his hair out of his face as he sat back, waiting for his time to play. He'd be lying if he didn't say he zoned out. Thankfully, he realised right before he was supposed to come in. He began to play. A few bars in, he furrowed his eyebrows and shifted slightly on his stool. Something didn't feel right. 

Down on the stage, Calum was singing along with Michael and Luke, harmonising the high parts. He suddenly got a shiver down his spine. He didn't think much of it, thinking it was just goosebumps from the fans singing such a beautiful song. But when it happened again, only this time more aggressively, Calum looked around him. It really felt like someone was running their hand up his back. He was about to turn back to his microphone stand when out of the corner of his eye, he saw Ashton falling backwards. Calum gasped and ran past Luke, jumping up on the platform where Ashton's drum kit sat. He gasped again, tears welling in his eyes as he looked at Ashton, crumpled on the floor behind the stage. Biting his lip, Calum ran off stage to where Ashton fell. Luke tried to follow but their manager, Mark, told him to stay on stage and finish the show. Luke huffed and walked back to the piano, explaining to the crowd that Ashton went for a water break and Calum went to the loo.

Calum had just made it to Ashton when Luke finished his announcement. Considering this was supposed to be a walkway for sound guys, there was no one around. Calum quickly knelt next to the older boy, turning him onto his back. Calum gasped, seeing a deep cut running from Ashton's hairline to his left eyebrow. 

"Oh god, Ash! Wake up! Please wake up!" Calum cried desperately, shaking Ashton's shoulder. "Ash!"

Calum slammed his fist onto the floor in frustration, not knowing what to do. Slapping his head, he realised he should probably do something to stop the bleeding. He jumped up and ran back to their dressing room, grabbing a random towel sitting on the table. He ran back to Ashton as quickly as he could. He knelt down beside him again and pressed the towel on his forehead. Calum's chest felt tight. He felt sick. He couldn't believe this had happened to Ashton. Oh god. What if he doesn't wake up?

Calum was snapped out of his thoughts when a horrible choking gurgling sound came from Ashton. Calum pulled the towel away from Ashton's face and gasped. Vomit was spilling out of Ashton's lips and sliding down the sides of his face. 

"Shit!" Calum cried, turning Ashton on his side. 

Ashton choked up the rest of the vomit in his mouth and cried out in pain as tears rolled down his face. 

"Out of the way!" 

Calum stood up, eyes wide and stepped back, watching his best friend choke on his own vomit. He's face read nothing but disbelief as he watched paremedics use a tube to suck up all the vomit in Ashton's throat. 

"Ash, buddy? Are you awake?" A paramedic, Jane, asked worridly, rubbing Ashton's back. 

"'M s- sorry..." Ashton mumbled.

"Hey, hey it's okay. It's not your fault. You were overworked. It's okay. It's okay." Another paramedic, Adam, whispered, trying to comfort the drummer. 

"My head," Ashton whimpered, closing his eyes. "Dizzy."

"Hey, hey! Keep your eyes open. We have to check you for a concussion. You gotta stay awake," Adam whispered frantically. 

Ashton let out a soft whimper and turned back onto his back. 

"So loud. So bright," Ashton sniffed. 

"I know buddy, I'm sorry. Can you tell me what else hurts?"

Ashton looked off at the ceiling, looking like he was deep in thought for a moment. 

"My ribs feel like they're on f- fire." 

"Okay, you probably have some broken ribs. I just have to check. Can you lift up your shirt for me?" Jane asked. 

Ashton slowly lifted up his shirt to his chin, whimpering as it jostled his chest. 

Jane warmed up her hands and began feeling around Ashton's ribs to check for breaks. Every movement she made made Ashton cry out in pain. When she wouldn't stop, Ashton clenched his teeth, threw his head back and flailed his legs around. 

Calum couldn't help but gasp and bring his hands up to his face, where he began to cry out of fear and sympathy for his best friend. 

"Hold his legs down!" Jane ordered. 

Adam moved quickly, pressing down on Ashton's legs so he was unable to move them. 

"Shit. Adam, get a scapel, rubbing alcohol and a tube. We have to install a chest tube right now." Jane ordered. Adam nodded and ran off to fulfill his job. 

Seconds later, Ashton began to cough harshly. Turning on his side, he coughed into the pool of vomit, showering it with sprinkles of blood. 

"Ashton!"

Ashton continued to cough up blood for a moment until he passed out, falling back into Jane's arms.

"Calum!" Luke yelled from behind Calum, running up to him, Michael following close behind. "Oh my god. Ashton!" 

Calum quickly buried his head in Luke's chest, staying close to him. "How'd you two get out?"

"We heard Ashton crying. Mark "decided" it was serious enough to cancel the show. Security's clearing the room as we speak. Is he okay?" Michael explained. 

"I- I don't know," Calum confessed. 

Luke rubbed Calum's back gently, trying to support him whilst Adam ran past with a box. He quickly set it down next to Jane. Jane opened it quickly and cut open Ashton's shirt. Adam placed a mask over Ashton's lower face and wiped the left side of his chest with an alchohol wipe. Michael, who seemed to have a sixth sense when it comes to this, looked away quickly. 

He made the right choice. 

Seconds later, Jane had pulled out a scalpel and began to cut into Ashton's chest.

Calum gasped loudly and buried his face into Luke's shoulder, tightly gripping his shirt. 

Moments later, Ashton's eyes flew open. It only took half a second for him to recognise the pain before he screamed and began thrashing around. Not wanting to accidentally cut him further, Jane pulled the knife out of Ashton's chest. 

"Listen, clearly this anesthesia hasn't had enough time to work. This is gonna be painful as fuck for you but we're gonna get you through it, okay? You have a collapsing lung and we need to inset a chest tube, okay? It'll be over soon, I promise." Adam spoke firmly, holding Ashton down. 

Ashton shook his head frantically and tried to move away as Jane brought the scapel back to his chest. 

Adam had to climb on top of Ashton, using his legs to hold down Ashton's and his hands to hold down his arms.

"Bite down on this."

Jane took the mask off of Ashton and put a small block of wood in his mouth. She didn't give him a minute to compose himself before she went back to his chest, continuing from where she left off. Ashton screamed through the wood and threw his head back, sobbing loudly. 

His bandmates stood a few feet away, shaking and unable to help their best friend. 

Ashton's entire body broke out in a cold sweat as Jane continued her job. He wished he could just pass out. He'd never felt pain like this before, and he had had appendicitis a few years prior. And that was mere minutes from bursting when he went into surgery. 

"You're doing so well, honey," Jane smiled, pulling out the scapel. 

Ashton got hopeful, thinking it was over already and he was in the clear. Oh, fuck, was he wrong. Jane wiped off her scapel and brought it back to Ashton's chest. 

"Okay I just have to cut into your lung now. You'll feel like you can't breathe for a moment but I'll put the tube in and it'll all be over, okay?" Jane whispered, looking into Ashton's eyes. 

Ashton hesitantly nodded, closing his eyes. He thought he'd be used to the pain after the first round but this was going to be so much worse. 

Jane quickly began cutting into Ashton's lung. The pain was worse this time around, and what's worse, he all of a sudden couldn't breathe. It felt like all the oxygen had been sucked out of the room at once. He spit out the wood and let out a silent scream. 

"You're doing so great, sweetie."

Ashton arched his back; a desperate attempt to get away from Jane's scalpel. Adam quickly pushed him back down. As quickly as Ashton had fallen off stage, he felt bile rise up in his throat. He didn't have time to warn anyone before he was coughing up vomit. 

"Shit. He's vomiting blood. Suction, now!" Jane ordered. 

Adam paced a large tube over Ashton's face and sucked up all the blood. Ashton's body was shaking violently. Jane had to move quick to insert the chest tube but it was difficult with Ashton's shaking body and random sudden jerks. Thankfully, she got it safely inserted and it began doing it's job. Ashton's body stopped shaking and Adam decided it was safe to bring the tube away from his face. Jane brushed a long strand of sweaty hair out of Ashton's face. 

"You did so good, buddy. We just have to let that work for at least fifteen minutes. If all goes well, you won't even need to come to the hospital," Jane smiled, rubbing up and down Ashton's arm.

Ashton began to feel really weak. He reckoned the shock and pain had finally got to him.

"Cal," Ashton whimpered, looking away from Jane, trying to lift his heavy head but being unsuccessful. 

Jane looked up to where Calum had his head buried on Luke's shoulder, clearly crying. She waved Luke over sweetly. 

Luke gently shook Calum's shoulder, making Calum look up at him. Luke gestured over to Ashton, telling him to go over. Calum nodded, taking a shaky breath. He walked over to their oldest band mate and kneeled down next to him. 

"H- Hey buddy," Calum smiled, resting his hand on Ashton's. 

"Cal," Ashton smiled, looking up at him. "I'm s-so sorry I ruined the show."

"Hey, none of that. You were overworked. We're so sorry we didn't notice before. As long as you're okay, that's all that matters." 

"I think," Ashton whispered, "I think I hit my head on beat of the song."

Calum laughed lightly, letting tears freely roll down his face. He softly cupped Ashton's face, pecking his lips softly. He didn't care that his lips tasted like blood and vomit, just that he was finally okay. Ashton smiled and stared into Calum's eyes. 

Behind them, Luke cleared his throat loudly. Calum quickly turned around to look up at him. 

"Do we get to talk to him too or..?" Michael smiled. 

"Right," Calum whispered, shifting over so he was sitting by Ashton's head, running his fingers through his sweaty hair. 

"Hey Ashy," Luke smiled kneeling down next to Ashton, Michael kneeling next to him. 

"Hey guys, sorry for-"

"There's nothing to be sorry for," Michael whispered softly. 

"Told you so," Calum smiled, playfully hitting Ashton's shoulder. 

Ashton smiled and closed his eyes. 

"Does it hurt?" Luke asked, referring to the chest tube. 

"Oh fuck yeah," Ashton laughed, opening his eyes. "But it's better than before. Nothing's more painful than someone cutting you and your organs open. I swear I'll never look at a knife again." 

Calum teared up again, and continued to gently run his hand through his hair. 

"Cal, Cal, look at me. Where are those eyes? There they are. Hi. I'm okay now, Cal. It's okay." Ashton smiled. 

Calum nodded softly, leaning down to kiss Ashton's sweaty, pale forehead. 

Soon enough, fifteen minutes had passed and the boys gave the paramedics enough room to work again. Before they pulled the chest tube out, Ashton called Calum over to hold his hand. When Jane got to work, Ashton quickly reacted, gritting his teeth and throwing his head back. One hand was squeezing Calum's hand so tight, he'd be shocked if it wasn't shattered by the end of this and the other hand was on Jane's shoulder, trying to push her away. Calum noticed this and gently moved Ashton's arm away, pinning it up above his head. 

"Thanks Calum," Jane smiled. 

"God, please stop, it hurts so bad!" Ashton begged, fresh tears flowing down his face. 

"It'll be over soon, I promise," Jane whispered. 

Ashton whimpered and shakily squeezed Calum's hand tightly. 

Jane pulled out the rest of the tube, making Ashton scream out in pain and again arch his back, trying to get away from Jane in some form. Calum gently pushed Ashton back down, whispering comforting words. Ashton didn't listen, stuck in an almost continous sob. 

"Okay I just have to stitch it up. You're doing so well."

"Oh god, please no!" Ashton whimpered, thrashing his head side to side, trying to move but with both Calum and Adam holding him down at every joint, there wasn't much he could do.

"I'm so sorry, baby," Calum whispered, kissing Ashton's hand. "Keep your eyes on me, alright? I'll help you through this."

Ashton stared up into Calum's eyes, trying to calm his panic. 

"Baby, breathe. You're doing so well. Just look at me. Talk to me. Tell me about something." Out of the corner of his eye, Calum saw Jane about to begin stitching. "Tell me about that fan in the front row tonight. You must have seen her. She had a giant-"

"A giant inflatable thong. And her friend had a- FUCK!"

Calum bit his lip. He wasn't doing very good at distracting Ashton. 

"Hey, hey, baby. Tell me about seeing your mum today, yeah? Must've been nice seeing her, yeah? First time in a year?" 

Ashton whimpered softly, not lessening his grip on Calum's hand. 

"It was g- good. We went to the cafe we always u- used to go to. Oh god, make it stop, Cal!" Ashton cried, squeezing his eyes shut and breathing heavily. 

"Bud, almost done, yeah? Then we'll give you the green whistle and this pain will all go away." Adam comforted. 

"Why didn't you give that to him earlier?" Calum asked, shocked. 

"It doesn't last forever. It's only temporary. It wouldn't of lasted the entire time and when it wore off, the shock of the pain would've been so much worse. Now he's aware, it's safer to give him some pain relief."

"Just do it quickly, I hate seeing him like this!" Calum cried, tearing up slightly. 

"Okay... We're done!" Jane smiled, sitting up. 

"Thank god," Calum mumbled. 

Ashton reacted with nothing more than a whimper and slightly relieving some of the pressure on Calum's hand. 

"Okay, we're gonna sit you up now, yeah? You can lean against this block. Just take it nice and slow," Adam whispered, letting go of Ashton's legs. Calum also let go of Ashton's torso and other arm. 

Calum helped in slowly lifting Ashton up into a sitting position. They shifted him a few feet to the left so he could lean up against the stage. 

"How do you feel like that?" Jane asked, kneeling infront of Ashton. 

"A bit dizzy but alright," Ashton whispered. 

"Okay, this here is called a green whistle. All you gotta do is breathe the medicine in and it should help with your pain, alright? Simple." Adam explained, handing Ashton the small device. 

Ashton lifted it up to his lips but he seemed too weak to keep it there. Calum quickly noticed and held it for him, whispering comforting words in Ashton's ear as he breathed it in. The medicine started taking affect almost instantly, rushing the pain away. 

"Feel better?" Calum asked, making Ashton nod quickly in return. 

What felt like hours later, 5SOS were back on their tour bus, Ashton since been given the OK to go to sleep. However, Calum couldn't sleep. He didn't want to risk anything happening to his boyfriend in his sleep. 

Ashton missed out on their next two shows but refused to miss out on their last Australian tour date. The boys almost constantly kept an eye on him to make sure he was okay. They supplied him with countless bottles of water and even a couple of fans facing him to keep him called. Oh, and they also added a barricade behind him just in case. 

All was well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 4000 words. How satisfying :)


End file.
